


Home in the Rain

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Rain, also only slight mention of Hakyeon, not sure how this got so long but here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: Taekwoon had always found pleasure in rain, watching it calmly from his apartment window. The uniform patter against the glass was more calming than any other sound that he had ever heard, the droplets creating glimmers against the melancholic world outside. Throughout his adult life, he appreciated the calm the weather brought, the bustling neighborhood around him brought to a silent standstill. Fall was Taekwoon’s favorite season for as long as he could remember, the name alone promising even the slightest sprinkle on his face. He never thought it would change, believed that he would always be the rare exception of favoring the supposed dreary weather.
That all changed when he had met the shy musician that now was in his every thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadPetra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPetra/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I know this hasn't been officially announced but some friends and I decided to do Inktober/Fictober for VIXX. (Technically I'm early for my timezone but eh) Since it also technically Taekbintober as well, I thought I would start it off with some Leobin :) Gifting this to my friend Karen because I promised her some soft fluff and here it is. This got way longer than I was expecting... whoops. The first prompt I decided to tackle was Rain. Hope you enjoy

Taekwoon had always found pleasure in rain, watching it calmly from his apartment window. The uniform patter against the glass was more calming than any other sound that he had ever heard, the droplets creating glimmers against the melancholic world outside. Throughout his adult life, he appreciated the calm the weather brought, the bustling neighborhood around him brought to a silent standstill. Fall was Taekwoon’s favorite season for as long as he could remember, the name alone promising even the slightest sprinkle on his face. He never thought it would change, believed that he would always be the rare exception of favoring the supposed dreary weather.

That all changed when he had met the shy musician that now was in his every thought.

* * *

 

It was a satisfying day at the university’s campus, Taekwoon only rushing into the music building because the rain he adored so much threatened to flood the streets he took to get home. He checked his cell phone, a bit disappointed to find out that the frantic storm was predicted to last for another few hours. In a sense, he was grateful that he was stranded in a familiar building, the man knowing most of the rooms since he was planning to major in music production. A few other students had the same fate, each of them wandering to find an unlocked room to shelter in. Being a renowned senior, Taekwoon recognized most of their faces, though he wasn’t much for prolonged conversation. Instead of following the increasing group who all decided to gather in the lounge, he opted to go to one of the practice rooms, deciding to use this sudden free time to freshen his skills on the piano.

The studio hallway was void of any signs of life, though the light shining through some of the windows told Taekwoon that some musicians had the same idea he had. He avoided peering into the other rooms as he passed to the end of the narrow space, not wanting to disturb anyone’s practice or being dragged to become a last minute accompanist. Taekwoon unlocked the last room on the left, a space he had all to himself since most preferred to be in brighter and cleaner areas. The man didn’t deny that the rooms at the end of the hallway were a bit neglected at times, but Taekwoon had done his own duty of keeping the piano inside in pristine condition. He fished out one of his favorite pieces before gently locking the door behind him, suddenly shocked when he heard the sound of a plucked string. 

He looked up to see another man sitting in the sole stool in the center of the room, his head pointed downwards. He was too busy tuning his guitar to notice Taekwoon put his briefcase down, humming a low note while the other stared curiously at him. This stranger was a person Taekwoon had never seen before, making him wonder if this man was a freshman. He remained quiet, looking on until their eyes met. Taekwoon only blinked when the other scrambled to stand, holding his guitar carefully as he bowed.

“Oh, excuse me. I wasn’t aware anybody used this room.” 

“That’s alright.” Taekwoon moved forward, expecting the other to flinch back, his knees hitting the edge of the stool. He knew he had an intimidating aura, yet he couldn’t help but sigh thinking that there was another person to the list of the growing number of those who would only talk to him once.

“I’ll leave right now, just let me . . . Um,” the stranger mumbled, transfixed on getting his instrument back into it’s worn out case. Once the latches clicked, he gathered the rest of his things, his head down while making his way out. 

“Wait.” Taekwoon said, feeling a bit guilty when the other froze and hunched his shoulders. “Are you a new music student?”

“Not exactly,” the man chuckled nervously. “It’s more of a pastime, really. I’m actually a business major.”

“How long have you been playing?”

“About seven years, I think.”

“I would call that more than just a regular old hobby.” Taekwoon didn’t miss the sad look that passed in the other’s eyes for a moment, his nervous expression returning tenfold afterwards.

“Maybe I could have gone somewhere with music if I was any good.”

“Are you sure you’re that bad?” Taekwoon hadn’t heard much besides basic melodies from the man, but a gut feeling had him wanting to hear a song or two, perhaps with the low voice that suited the guitar so well.

“Well, I have never played in front of an audience, so I’m not sure how well I play. But that’s the thing - I can’t get rid of my stage fright, so . . . I’m sure you don’t want to hear about me. I’ll leave you to practice.”

“There’s many ways you can control that fear,” Taekwoon blurted out as the other was about to pass the doorway. “I can show you, if you wish to get to that level of course. I understand if this is something you would rather keep private.”

The stranger stayed quiet, biting his lower lip, glancing at Taekwoon with hesitant eyes. “Is that alright? I’ve already caused you so much trouble.”

“You haven’t disturbed me.” Taekwoon replied honestly. “I want to hear you play.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Taekwoon shut his mouth, realizing that he had answered too fast. “I mean, your tuning showed potential.” He blushed when the other smiled brightly, rushing over to bring their hands together. 

“I would appreciate that so much!”

“It’s no problem . . .  Um . . .”

“Oh, we haven’t introduced ourselves yet, have we? I’m Lee Hongbin.”

Taekwoon sights moved from their joined hands to the excited expression on Hongbin’s face. He swallowed, hoping his voice wouldn’t falter when he spoke again. “Taekwoon. Jung Taekwoon.”

* * *

 

The next few weeks were filled with days of encouraging Hongbin to play a single note for Taekwoon, the pianist patient enough to wait for the younger to feel comfortable enough at his side. It helped when they met outside of the studios, the university’s cafe being their most frequented hideout. Both were rather reserved at first, gradually transitioning to casual conversation and fervent talks about their passion for music. Taekwoon could tell that Hongbin wasn’t interested in his chosen major, only feeling sad when the other told him that he hadn’t wanted to show anyone his singing or guitar playing after a horrible critique he had gotten from a teacher in his senior year of high school. It hurt much more when Hongbin recited the unnecessary insults to his craft perfectly, as if his mind had meant to make him remember it by heart. It was a trauma that affected so much of his life, even his dreams. Taekwoon was determined to help Hongbin leave the past behind him, working twice as hard to get the younger to watch him play the piano, hear some of his compositions that were still in progress. Taekwoon thought that that would maybe allow Hongbin to have some inspiration of his own. 

When Hongbin eventually did gather enough courage to perform a song for Taekwoon, it had occurred as it had the first day they met, Taekwoon walking in on the other playing, this time with a proper song instead of the repetition of chord progressions. The pianist was left with his mouth open as he heard the younger’s voice accompany the strong notes of the guitar, not caring if the other’s tone was heavily laced with a nervous tone. His body moved when the last note was playing, bringing the other into a caring embrace.

“Thank you.” Taekwoon buried his face into Hongbin’s shoulder, his cheeks heating up when bright laughter followed a hand petting his head.

“I should be the one saying that, silly. I can play for you now. These small steps are working.” Hongbin brought their faces closer. “Will you continue helping me, Taekwoon? I know I’m not perfect yet.”

“You don’t need to be perfect.” Taekwoon whispered, conscious of Hongbin’s breath matching his. “All you need to do is to try your best.’

“I will. I promise.”

* * *

 

The talk of their university’s upcoming music festival happened after their first kiss, lips meeting and hands grasping at shirts behind the music building when they did well on a piece they decided to work on together. Taekwoon was aware the event was a couple of months away, giving enough time for Hongbin to participate if he really wanted to. The older didn’t want to push him, pressing chaste pecks on Hongbin’s cheeks after mentioning his abrupt idea. 

“Only if you want to.”

“I do. I want to try. I think I’m close to perform in public thanks to you.” Hongbin blinked innocently. “Though, I have a feeling I still need you by my side. Is that alright?”

“Idiot.” Their next kiss lasted longer, both of them breathless when they pulled away once more. Taekwoon pouted while Hongbin giggled. “You don’t need to ask that anymore.”

It wasn’t easy choosing a song for Hongbin to perform, a couple of pieces sticking out for both of them that matched his preferences and playing style. Hongbin didn’t let Taekwoon know his choice until the last week that he could practice, mentioning that the song had become an instant favorite of his. He had never played it in front of the other, wanting it to be a surprise when the day of the performance finally came. He practiced in the room opposite of Taekwoon’s, blowing a kiss through the window whenever his boyfriend waited at his doorway. Hongbin had grown more confident in every sense, not helping with Taekwoon’s problem of easily getting flustered.  Everything seemed to be going well, the world giving the shy guitarist a chance to be up on a stage again, to show the talent Taekwoon knew he had to everyone else. Nothing was going to stop both of them watching Hongbin’s old flame be reignited.

Except something did halt his progress to a harsh stop the day of the performance, that something being heavy rain that drenched Hongbin’s embers before they grew.

* * *

 

Watching Hongbin stare at the weather report in his living room with drained eyes was painful for Taekwoon, hearing the reporter state that everyone was advised to stay in their homes, the city making sure to close down any outdoor events as soon as they were sure that the storm would be a potential threat. Turning the television off, the younger walked over to Taekwoon’s windowsill, flopping lifelessly to have half of his face squished by the freezing glass. A soft sigh left his lips, his eyes on a sight past the foggy horizon.

Taekwoon hadn’t understood in the past when people mentioned how sad rain was, but now he understood, watching his boyfriend transform into the person that hardly had any energy. The rain, now hard enough to bang against the window, didn’t faze Hongbin at all, the other lost in a daze. The older had attempted to get him to eat, at least sip a warm drink, but Hongbin rejected all of it, even curling in towards himself when Taekwoon embraced him in a tight hug.

“Hongbin -”

“Don’t Taekwoon.” Hongbin sniffled. “Save your breath. This might be a sign. Maybe I’m not meant to perform, maybe I should just stay quiet like before.”

“Hey.” Taekwoon said with a gentle tone, leaning down so he could be face to face with Hongbin. “One storm isn’t going to stop you.”

“It already has. Taek . . . I was building up for this day, you were there to see that this would be my only chance. I’m not sure if I’ll be ready for anything else after this, my mind wasn’t preparing for this.” Hongbin’s body trembled. “It was supposed to be today.”

Taekwoon felt helpless as his boyfriend cried in his chest, the sadness and anxiety he built up that morning finally bursting once he admitted that. He wondered if there was really nothing he could do to help Hongbin feel even the slightest bit better, most of his ideas useless because of the raging rain and wind just outside of his apartment. Minutes passed before Taekwoon shot up, leaving a teary eyed Hongbin behind to go retrieve the guitar left near the front door and his laptop from his room. He placed both items in front of his boyfriend, taking out his phone to send a quick message.

“You’ve been waiting for this day, right? A chance to have an audience?”

“Yeah…,” Hongbin rubbed his eyes with his arms. “But we can’t go outside.”

“We don’t need to.” Taekwoon booted up his laptop, hoping that the storm hadn’t messed with the internet signal. It was a miracle when he saw that it was working just fine, immediately going to a browser to go to the university’s home page. A smile emerged seeing the feature he wanted, moving over to let Hongbin see the screen. “You might not be able to perform for the whole city, but you can for the school. You can let them see with the live video feed.”

Hongbin leaned over, his jaw slowly dropping. “There wasn’t anything scheduled for today, Taek. Even if I did decide to do this, no one would watch -” He stopped when he saw the viewer count go up, first by a couple of numbers gradually turning into dozens every second. “What - How?”

“I let Hakyeon spread the word.” Taekwoon was suddenly grateful that they knew such a popular person on campus, his amazing power to spread news like wildfire vital for this moment. “They are all waiting for you.”

More students were waiting in the feed, the chat below blowing up with some confused messages, but mostly words of encouragement.

_ Lee Hongbin! Lee Hongbin! Lee Hongbin! _

_ You can do it! _

_ Now’s your chance! We’ll be here cheering for you! _

A whimper left Hongbin’s throat, his hand covering his mouth, his eyes glancing at Taekwoon. The older’s stare was filled with earnest hope, a silent comfort that Hongbin had grown to love. He bent over, grazing his fingers across the peeling faux leather on his guitar case. Letting out a big exhale, Hongbin dug his thumbs in to unlatch the sides, tentatively bringing his instrument to his chest. It took a moment for him to straighten up, leaning into Taekwoon’s touch when the older wiped away the tears marks on his face. He chuckled when the older sat behind the laptop, reaching over to press the button to start recording.

“Hi everyone. This is Lee Hongbin from the Business Department. I know most of you don’t know me, but I’m thankful that all of you have joined me for my first performance I’ve had in years.” The rain next to him had quieted down, but he still peered over to see if everyone could see and hear him. When he saw all the greetings, he decided to continue. “This song is dedicated to someone very dear to me, someone who didn’t and still hasn’t given up on me. Hope you enjoy.”

Hongbin smiled sweetly, strumming a bit before taking deep breaths. A moment of silence passed before he began to play the first notes, closing his eyes when the first lyrics began.

_ I might have spent my whole life waiting in the dark _

_ Or left this place with a hole inside my heart _

_ You came when I decided this might be my fate _

_ Not one second early, not one second late _

Taekwoon’s heart swelled seeing Hongbin forgetting his nerves, his deep voice hitting the higher notes sweetly. He eyed the callouses on his boyfriend’s fingers, happy to know that all of his hard work paid off. The storm outside paled in comparison to Hongbin’s mesmerizing aura, his eyelids lifting to reveal shining pupils. 

_ There were times the pain was more than I could take _

_ But somehow each and every scar has been erased _

_ And if the sun and moon and stars come crashing down _

_ I'll be in your arms, no safer place I found _

The younger’s emotions flowed through each verse, the fading hurt clear in Taekwoon’s ears. There was still many times where Hongbin had mentioned nightmares of his past, but it was clear that this song could push away those feelings. Hongbin stared slightly above the laptop, the next few lines meant only for Taekwoon.

_ Finally, _

_ the fear is gone _

_ And I don't have to face this world alone _

_ Even though I lost my way, _

_ with you I'm finally home  _

Hongbin hummed the last note, the sound echoing around the apartment. Before Taekwoon could react, the younger had closed the live feed and laptop. He tackled Taekwoon to the floor, his body filled to the brim with adrenaline. Their lips touched gently, Hongbin pulling back to wrap his arms around Taekwoon’s waist and leaning his head on a broad shoulder.

“I love you.”

“Love you more.”

Fall was the time for rain, the drops creating its own unique rhythm for Taekwoon. But, a new melody had made its way into his heart in that season, one that he hoped he would hear beside him every day and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering what song Hongbin sang, you can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-yWkWeJUhs) Any comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated :) Hope I can do most of the 31 days lol See you guys soon


End file.
